Trust
by Renee Higgins
Summary: As they try to reunite the worlds, romance blooms between two travelers. Zelloyd, yaoi. Limes.
1. Chapter 1: Lost

**A/N:** Okay, this is my first attempt at a Tales of Symphonia fic. Hope you like it, criticism is always appreciated. And a BIG thank you to my beta, Rane. This wouldn't be here without you!

**Warnings**: Hey, it's yaoi! Uh… Zelos/Lloyd, pretty tame right now but it might change later. Spoilers for Disc 2.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Tales of Symphonia, or any of the characters.

**Trust  
Chapter 1 : Lost**

Lloyd and Zelos had gotten separated from the group. Luckily, Raine had foreseen the possibility, and insisted on following a buddy system. She had paired everyone up, and told everyone to head for the inn in Sybak if they got lost. The two were trying to do just that when suddenly Zelos decided to walk off the path to pick some flowers.

"Zelos!" Lloyd shouted. "Come back here!"

"Nya nya!" replied Zelos. "Can't catch me!"

The brown-haired teen chased after the redhead. "C'mon, Zelos," he called. "Raine's gonna kill us if we get killed by monsters!"

"Dude, what?" said Zelos, popping out from behind a tree with a quizzical look on his face. "Bud, that makes no sense. She can't kill us if we're dead."

"Sure she can. Raine knows Resurrection," Lloyd said.

"That only works if we're knocked out. It won't bring us back to life."

"Oh." Lloyd paused to think. "Well, she'll use a Life Bottle on us, then."

"Bud. Seriously. Use your brain. Life Bottles only work if we're knocked out, too. If we get killed, that's it. We're dead."

"Really?"

"Really."

Lloyd looked around nervously. The forest seemed suddenly more threatening, as if they could die any second. "Maybe we should get out of here. Who knows what could come jumping out at us here!"

Zelos laughed. "Lloyd, my bud. Are you really scared of monsters? After going through everything you did in Sylvarant and coming to a whole new world, are you really still scared of monsters?"

Lloyd hit his friend gently. "That's different. I thought that Raine could use Resurrection, or a Life Bottle, and I'd be okay. Now I know she can't just revive us, so it's scarier."

"Hmm." Zelos tapped one elegant finger against his lips.

Lloyd found himself staring, unable to look away. He'd never realized how… well, how _erotic_ the other man could be. "Zelos?" he said softly.

"Yeah, bud?"

Lloyd swallowed. "Um… Could you give me some advice?"

Finger still pressed to his lips, the Zelos turned away, glancing back from the corner of his eyes. "I suppose, for my best bud, I could maybe give a little advice. Depending on the question, of course. What's on your mind?"

"Have you ever thought about…" Lloyd trailed off. How could he ask Zelos if he'd ever thought about a man like that? Zelos would never look at him the same again.

"Just spit it out, already." Zelos' light blue eyes were dancing with humor.

"Uh… I was just wondering if you could give me some advice about Colette." He sighed. Looked like he'd chickened out this time. Oh, well.

"Yeah, don't think I can help you there. You don't have my incredible beauty or way with the hunnies. Sorry." Zelos walked quickly toward the path.

Lloyd hurried after him. _What did I say wrong?_ Zelos had never been easy to figure out, but lately he'd been getting more and more confusing. And there was a strange tightness in his chest that had never been there before, whenever he thought about the older man.

_I wish I could talk to someone about it. _

Raine, maybe? Lloyd shuddered at the thought of trying to talk to the Professor about this. Definitely not Genis or Colette. Presea was out, too. Sheena would… well, Sheena would probably be okay to talk to, if it was anyone other than Zelos. And Regal _might_ be able to help, but he didn't know the man well enough. Lloyd sighed, and trotted the last few steps to close the space between himself and the Chosen. "Zelos?" he asked hesitantly.

Zelos ignored him, pointedly not looking back.

Lloyd sighed, again, and walked a step behind his friend until the trees thinned, revealing a deserted stretch of land that… looked nothing like the area around Sybak. The sun was setting to their left, so they must have come out the northern edge of the Gaoracchia Forest. "Zelos, do you think--"

"Sorry, Lloyd," Zelos said, cutting him off. "Looks like I got us really lost. D'you mind if we camp here tonight?"

Lloyd smiled with relief. _He's talking to me again. Good._ "Yeah, no problem. I don't really want to go through the forest at night, you know? It's dark enough in the day."

Zelos laughed. "True, true. So, do you have the tent?"

"Yeah, it's right here."

They went through the normal routine of setting up camp in comfortable silence. That night, while Zelos drifted peacefully to sleep, Lloyd lay awake. He couldn't get the earlier conversation out of his head. Why had Zelos' mood changed so quickly? It wasn't that he didn't like Colette – he was always calling her his cute little angel. And he knew that Lloyd and Colette had grown up together. _She's practically my sister; and she's going through a lot right now,_ he thought. _Of course I want to help her all I can._

He rolled onto his side, facing Zelos. His long red hair was braided to protect it from tangles during the night.

_He really is incredibly beautiful._

Lloyd pushed himself up, resting on his elbow, to study the sleeping man in the moonlight. He'd noticed a while ago, when Raine had started making them share a room at the inns, that Zelos looked a lot more innocent when he slept. It was like all the layers he wore throughout the day melted away, leaving a surprisingly vulnerable young man. When they'd first started sharing a room, Zelos would wake up at the slightest noise. Eventually, he'd grown to trust Lloyd, and started sleeping much deeper.

_I could probably yell at the top of my lungs and not wake him up now._

It felt really good, to know that Zelos trusted him that much. He leaned closer, taking advantage of the opportunity to look as much as he wanted at the other man.

Without warning, Zelos rolled and flung his arm out, catching Lloyd by the waist and pulling him close. Lloyd froze, unsure what to do with this situation. His heart was beating so hard he thought it would leap out of his chest.

_Why am I feeling like this… with Zelos? He's my friend, there's no way I can feel like this about him!_

Then, Zelos snuggled against him, pressing his face against Lloyd's chest. "… Love you…" he mumbled.

Lloyd felt his face grow warm. He tried to lift Zelos' arm and escape, but the redhead only held him tighter, refusing to let go. After struggling futilely for a few minutes, he chuckled softly.

"Well, Zelos," he whispered. "Sleep well. Sweet dreams."

With that, he put his arm around his friend, and drifted off to sleep.

oOo

When Lloyd awoke the next morning, he found that Zelos had already gotten up and left the tent.

_Just as well… He was probably dreaming about one of his "hunnies" last night. It was the best rest I've had since Palmacosta was destroyed, though._

The teen stretched, smiled, and climbed out of his blankets. He crawled out of the tent, into the bright morning sun.

"Good morning, Lloyd!" Zelos stood over him, sun at his back. "I trust you slept well with the Great Zelos by your side!"

"Yeah, I might have. If your snoring hadn't kept me up half the night."

"What? You know I don't snore! I'm so hurt, bud." Zelos grinned and started to walk off. "Oh, and if you want breakfast, grab it now. We gotta get back through the forest today."

They laughed and joked their way through breaking down the camp, and entered the dark forest once more. Zelos used his dagger to mark the trees they passed, so they didn't go in circles, and soon the two arrived on the other side of the forest, near Sybak.

As they neared the town, Lloyd felt himself getting more and more anxious. It was strange; on the one hand, he really wanted to be reunited with the group, but on the other hand, he'd really enjoyed spending time alone with Zelos. Even when Zelos wasn't talking to him. Every minute he spent in the Chosen's company, he liked him more. When Sybak came into view, he stopped.

"Lloyd? Come on, we're almost there. What's wrong?" Zelos looked at him with concern.

"I'm still worried about Colette." Lloyd glanced at Zelos, and saw his expression darkening. "It's just that she's taken her failure to save Sylvarant really hard. And everyone blames her for it, too. I don't know how to cheer her up. What would you do?"

For a moment, Zelos looked like he was going to storm off again. "Just try acting cheerful around her. Let her know that you're there to listen, but try and be normal. She'll be back to her old self soon." He shook his head and started walking. "If we hurry, we can reach Sybak by dinner."

As Zelos walked off, Lloyd could have sworn he heard him muttering.

_Did he just call me stupid? Why? Gah. I just don't understand! _He felt a headache starting. _Heh. I must be thinking too much._

With a sigh, Lloyd followed his friend towards the town, and their group.


	2. Chapter 2: Found

**A/N:** Thanks to my beta, Rane (-Nightly Halo-), for your wonderful suggestions! You're the greatest, seriously. Thanks to AschTheHated on for the ToS game script he/she posted. It comes in very helpful for reference! It should be pretty obvious this fic roughly parallels the second disc of the game, but I take a bit of artistic license. That's about all I've got.

**Warnings:** Yaoi (yeah, that's not changing). Spoilers for Disc 2 (not changing either).

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own it.

**Trust  
****Chapter 2: Found**

Lloyd followed Zelos into the Sybak inn. The innkeeper told them that their friends had gone ahead to the library and wanted them to head over when they arrived.

"Ah, man," Zelos said. "I'm tired from walking all day! Can't we just rest here now?"

"I wish. But we can at least put our packs down."

They asked the innkeeper which room was theirs, and were informed that they were sharing a room with Regal. Zelos ran ahead. Lloyd followed almost as quickly, then stopped short when he entered the room. Zelos was standing just inside the door, not moving.

"Zelos? What's wrong?"

The redhead said nothing.

"C'mon, Zelos, we gotta join up with the others. Move, already."

"… There's two." Zelos still didn't move.

"Two what? What's the problem?" Lloyd asked, getting annoyed. They'd been walking all day, fought monsters in the forest, barely had anything for lunch, and had to go to a library to do _research, _and Zelos was stalling.

Zelos walked into the room, letting Lloyd enter as well. There were only two beds in the room, and Regal had obviously claimed one of them.

"Well," said Lloyd, scratching the back of his head, "I guess we could think of it like camping." _I'm not excited about this, this is annoying. I'm not excited, I'm not, I'm not._ He tried to look irritated, but had a suspicion he was failing miserably.

Luckily, Zelos hadn't noticed. His face had brightened, and he seemed to be getting into the idea. "Yeah! It'll be just like last night, only in a comfortable bed in a warm room instead of the hard ground in a cold tent!"

"With Regal," Lloyd added. _Why does _Zelos _think it sounds fun?_

"Right, right. Well, let's get over to the library. I'm sure my hunnies have been worried about me while we've been lost!" He grinned at Lloyd and headed out the door.

oOo

When they got to the library, everyone else was gathered on the floor reading a book. Sheena called out a greeting to Lloyd and he hurried over.

"What's up?" he said.

Zelos rolled his eyes. Lloyd was devoted completely to Colette's illness now. That was one of the things he liked about the young swordsman; his idealism, his naïve trust, and his ability to completely devote himself to the problem at hand. Although it could be very irritating at times…

_He just takes everyone at face value. No, that's not right; I _know_ he sees more of me than he says. But he's so willing to accept what he's told… I suppose I should be grateful for that._

The redhead grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked it in frustration. It was getting harder to lie to his friend. Lloyd was the only person he'd ever known who even bothered to look behind the cheerful, carefree persona he wore.

_Argh! I can't think like this. _

He tuned in to what the others were talking about. The unicorn's horn… "You mean the one that Raine used to learn new healing arts?"

_There. That should keep them talking. _

He just had to remember: his treachery would get him _out_ of being the Chosen. And that was what he'd always wanted, wasn't it? And it wasn't his fault if everyone was so stupid and blind as to trust a traitor.

They must be almost ready to go. What were they talking about?

"I wonder who Kratos really is?" his cute little angel asked.

"What are you talking about?" Zelos felt he had to speak up. "He's a traitor. What are you gonna do if you trust him and wind up regretting it?" _Kratos sold them out to Cruxis, but if I know Lloyd…_

"I trust Kratos," the brunet said.

_He's a fool,_ thought Zelos. _And I'm a fool for getting close to him._ He hated to admit it, but he was starting to have trouble imagining a future without the swordsman. _But if – no, _when_ I go through with my plan, I'll lose him. I'll lose them all…_

Mithos was watching him. "You can trust someone who's betrayed you once. That's amazing," said the half-elf.

_Ha. You'd never know that he's the biggest liar here._

Zelos listened as the blond boy convinced the others that he'd be fine going to Altessa's on his own while they went ahead to Meltokio.

As they left the library, Zelos murmured to himself. "… Do they all… really believe him?"

oOo

Later that night, the three men lay awake in their room. Regal heard the two younger men whispering to each other in their shared bed. He sighed and rolled over, facing the wall.

_Handcuffs are not comfortable to sleep in. Alicia… And if those two start giggling, I'm going to the bar. There has to be a bar, right? Of course there is, the instructors here would need one._

"Hey, Regal?" He recognized Lloyd's voice.

_Maybe if I don't answer he'll think I'm asleep._ Regal concentrated on keeping his breathing even. _I dislike sharing a room with these two. They make such noise… _

Unfortunately, Mithos, while friends with Genis, wasn't comfortable enough with anyone to share a bed; he had a hard time sharing Genis' Rheaird. That left Regal with Lloyd and the Chosen.

The Chosen, who was calling his name in a soft sing-song voice. "Reeee-gaaaal."

He clenched his fists, hearing them whispering again. Then, Lloyd's voice drifted through the darkness. "Regal? Are you awake?"

"Regalregalregalregalregalregalregal!" That was the Chosen again.

_They'll give up soon; I have more patience than two boys._

"I think he's asleep." Lloyd again.

"Or ignoring us." Zelos said, his voice filled with suppressed laughter.

"Whatever. What did you want to talk about anyway?"

"Shhh." The Chosen hushed the swordsman. "Let's head outside; we don't want to wake him up."

Regal listened as the two gathered shoes and jackets, and snuck out of the room.

_I should really make sure they're not getting into trouble._

He thought wistfully of his warm bed, in the now quiet room, and sighed. This was a perfect example of why he loathed rooming with Zelos and Lloyd. The Chosen always lived up (or down) to his reputation, and the younger man always went along with him.

"I'm really too old for these shenanigans," he muttered as he climbed out of bed and followed the two into the night.


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets in Sand

**A/N: **Thanks again to my beta, Rane (-Nightly Halo-), for all your help! This couldn't come together without you (at least not as well). Thanks for the great reviews I've gotten; it means a lot to me! Hope I don't disappoint.

**Warnings:** Yaoi. There are boys kissing in this. You have been warned. Disc 2 spoilers.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it or the characters.

**Trust  
****Chapter 3: Secrets in Sand**

Outside the Sybak inn, Lloyd turned to Zelos. Moonlight gleamed on the older man's ruby locks, giving him a silvered halo. Lloyd's heart had been racing ever since Zelos whispered "Let's sneak out tonight. I want to talk to you," when they were in bed together. It seemed like it had taken forever for Regal to fall asleep.

The way Zelos kept whispering in his ear hadn't helped. Just the memory of the redhead's breath brushing across his skin made him shiver with delight.

_This is bad. I shouldn't be feeling like this… He's my friend._

Lloyd took a deep breath, and shakily let it out.

"So, you going to tell me what this is all about?" he asked quietly.

"Hmm?" replied Zelos. "Actually, bud, d'you mind if we take a walk on the beach?" He paused and looked down, shadows hiding his face. "I just really need to talk to you in private."

Lloyd had thought his heart couldn't beat any faster. He'd been wrong. "Uh, yeah, sure. No problem."

_Does he notice my voice shaking? Why am I so nervous around Zelos lately?_

The pair walked to the beach in silence. Lloyd's eyes were constantly drawn to the Chosen. The wind tugged at Zelos' braid, freeing strands to whip around his face.

When they got to the beach, Zelos walked straight to the water's edge and stood silently. His handsome face was pensive.

_Should I say something? Or should I wait for him to talk? _

Lloyd walked over to Zelos and sat on the soft sand. Zelos glanced at him, smiled, and sat beside the swordsman.

"So, Lloyd." Zelos' voice was soft, barely audible over the deep rumble of the sea. "You're pretty innocent about the world, right?"

"What do you mean? I'm not stupid…"

"No, I know _that,"_ Zelos said, cutting him off. "I mean… Well, there are a lot of things you don't know about, right? And types of people. You can't always take people for what they appear…" He trailed off, squirming uncomfortably, and pulled on his braid. The tie came out, and the wind teased his hair out, so it flowed around him. "I mean, they'll act one way, the way everyone thinks they should or whatever, but they're really a totally different person."

_What's he getting at? Is it like how I pay attention to Colette, but really think about Zelos all the time? Wait. _Lloyd froze as a sudden thought came to him.

_Does Zelos just going around flirting with every girl he sees because people expect him to? Does he think about me? _His breath caught in his throat. If the older man were saying that… The teen couldn't wrap his mind around it.

"Lloyd? Do you get what I'm saying?" He'd never heard Zelos sound this uncertain and nervous before.

"Is it like you?" He saw Zelos' back stiffen. "I mean, how you act carefree and stuff, but you're really a lot more serious than all that?"

_Why can't I just say what I mean?_ Lloyd pounded a fist into the sand at his side, then answered his own question. _I'm scared of what he'll say if I tell him. I can't just say I lo–_ With a shake of his head, he cut off his own thought.

Zelos chuckled. He sounded almost relieved. "Something like that. It's just… I don't know. There's someone in our party who's not telling you everything he should…" the redhead shook his head sharply, and stood up. "Look, I don't even know why I'm making such a big deal out of this. Let's head back and get some sleep." He held out his hand to the younger man.

Lloyd reached up, taking his hand, and allowed Zelos to pull him to his feet. His mind was whirling, his heart in turmoil with what felt like a thousand conflicting emotions. Without noticing, he kept Zelos' hand in his.

"I don't tell you everything I should," Lloyd whispered.

_I should tell him that I feel closer to him than anyone… I trust him; he'll still be my friend, even if he doesn't feel the same way. Even if I _am_ misreading him. _

He dared a glance at Zelos.

The older man was staring at him. Suddenly, Lloyd was very aware that he still held his friend's hand. He tugged gently, but Zelos tightened his grip and pulled the younger man closer. Lloyd couldn't look away from the Chosen's brilliant blue eyes. He could feel Zelos wrap an arm around his waist, holding him firmly.

Zelos' hair enveloped them as he dipped his head lower. His lips were a scant inch away from Lloyd's when he whispered, "You're trembling."

It was like the citrus-scented curtain of hair was hiding them away from everything else, as if they were the only real things and nothing else existed. Lloyd slipped his free arm around the other man's shoulders, clinging to Zelos as his knees went weak.

"Lloyd," Zelos whispered, "What don't you tell me?"

The swordsman blushed and looked down, breaking the hypnotic effect of the Chosen's eyes. Zelos released Lloyd's hand, then tilted the teen's face towards his own.

_I'm not ready for this,_ Lloyd thought frantically. _It's too much, too soon… but it feels right._

With a soft sigh, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to melt against Zelos. _I'll worry tomorrow… _

Lloyd heard the redhead groan, then felt the light brush of lips against his. The gentleness of the kiss was a stark contrast to the Chosen's embrace; he clutched Lloyd tightly, almost desperately, against himself.

The brunet murmured his surrender, burying his hands in Zelos' hair to pull him closer. Teasingly, the older man pulled away to trace his jaw line with feather-soft kisses. Lloyd tipped his head back, a low moan escaping his lips. The redhead's arms loosened and Lloyd felt himself falling to the sand, pulling his friend with him. Zelos controlled their fall, cushioning him so he came to rest softly on the sand.

Zelos pulled back slightly, gazing into Lloyd's eyes. "Hey," he whispered. "You still haven't told me—"

"I trust you, Zelos."

_I think I love you…_

Lloyd met his gaze with all the sincerity he had.

Reaching out, Lloyd stroked the other man's cheek. He pushed himself up on his elbow and kissed Zelos with artless passion. Zelos deepened the kiss, nipping softly at his lips, and sliding a hand up under Lloyd's shirt to caress his chest.

Lloyd clung to the Chosen and collapsed back on the beach. Zelos fell heavily on top of him, proof of his desire pressing hard against the younger man. When he felt the redhead's tongue run tenderly along the edge of his mouth, Lloyd parted his lips in a silent invitation that was eagerly accepted. Tentatively he ran a hand down Zelos' back, and was rewarded with an encouraging mumble against his mouth.

_I wish I could stay like this forever._ Even as the thought crossed his mind, Lloyd knew he couldn't.

With an effort, Lloyd broke away from the kiss, panting. Zelos pulled back, concern in his eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Can't… breathe…" Lloyd panted.

With an agonized laugh, Zelos dropped his head to the swordsman's shoulder. Lloyd heard him muttering, and caught the words "… shouldn't be doing this…" He panicked.

"Shouldn't? Why? Did I… did I do something wrong?" he asked anxiously.

"What?" The Chosen lifted his head, looking confused. "No, you didn't do anything wrong… Oh. I said 'We shouldn't be doing this here.' Sorry." He lightly kissed the tip of his friend's nose. "We should really go back and get some sleep…"

Lloyd nodded wordlessly and let Zelos help him up again. As they walked back to Sybak, Zelos kept him close with an arm around his shoulders.

_I wish he'd give me space._

It was impossible to think with the redhead so close. The citrus scent of his hair pulled Lloyd back into new memories, and the other man's hand kept stoking his arm, clouding his mind.

_I need to figure this out!_

oOo

Back at the inn, Lloyd hurried back to bed while Zelos went to brush and braid his hair again. In the dark, he didn't notice the sand that Regal had already tracked into their room. He tried to calm himself, but every nerve tingled with excitement. All too soon Zelos crept quietly into the room and slipped into bed.

Lloyd pressed himself against the wall. _We'll just go to sleep, and be back to normal in the morning. We'll still be friends._

"Lloyd?" Zelos' voice sounded strangely nervous.

"Yeah." Lloyd stayed glued to the wall.

_Okay, new plan. I won't look at him so I won't get nervous. _Then_ we'll sleep, and everything will be normal._

"You're acting weird."

"How am I acting weird?"

Zelos didn't answer right away. Finally, he said, "It just feels awkward."

Lloyd sighed. "I'm sorry. I just… well, this is really new to me." _How can I make him understand?_ "I just… I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

Zelos' relief was almost palpable. "You're not _supposed_ to do anything, bud. Just think about what you want to do."

"Honestly? Right now, I want to sleep. And not be weird. If that makes sense."

"About that…"

"Hmm?"

"I have an idea." Zelos moved closer, and put an arm out to draw Lloyd close.

"Are you crazy? How is this relaxing?" Lloyd hissed.

"Well it _would_ help if you'd cooperate here," Zelos whispered back.

"Fine. I'll try."

Lloyd let the Chosen pull him to his chest. He could hear Zelos' heart beating a comforting rhythm, and feel him stroking his hair gently.

He struggled to stay awake and enjoy the moment a little longer, but exhaustion won out. As he slipped into sleep, he heard Zelos whisper, "We'll try this again sometime."


	4. Chapter 4: Troubled Thoughts

**A/N: **I forgot to mention last time: Thanks, Rane (-Nightly Halo-), for titling Chapter 3 for me! As well as continuing to be an excellent beta! Thanks to Emily and Lynuko for your reviews – it makes my day to read them! Also: this chapter was really hard to write. It's long!

**Warnings:** Yaoi. Disc 2 spoilers.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it yada yada.

**Trust  
****Chapter 4: Troubled Thoughts**

When Regal woke, he took a moment to pray that the previous night had been a dream.

_I did not follow Lloyd and Zelos to the beach._

Because if it wasn't a dream, he would have to say something to someone.

_I did not see Zelos seducing Lloyd._

And he really, _really _didn't want to have to do that.

_I will stand up, put on my shoes, and go have breakfast. I will not look at Lloyd and Zelos – I do not need to because there is nothing unusual. This is a normal morning._

Steeling himself, Regal sat up. The first thing he noticed was sand on the floor.

_I went sleepwalking to the beach. Everything else was a dream._

Reassured, he prepared for the day. He was feeling fairly cheerful until he happened to glance at the other bed.

The two were cuddled close together, Zelos' arms wrapped around the younger man. They were both sound asleep.

Regal felt his face growing hot. He practically ran out of the room. 

_Handcuffs are not convenient for opening doors. Alicia… Who should I talk to? Perhaps Raine – she's the boy's teacher, after all. _And _she's the one who's thrown them together at each inn._

Walking down the hallway, the blue-haired man pondered the possible outcomes of that conversation.

_She'd stop having them room together. And then Lloyd would room with Genis, leaving me with that idiot._

No. That was unacceptable. Genis, Colette, and Sheena were clearly too young to know, and wouldn't be able to help if they did.

_Perhaps I should approach Zelos directly. Appeal to his decency._

No. That would only work if the idiot _had_ any, and if he was seducing Lloyd he clearly didn't. Of course, if the Chosen _wasn't_ just playing with the younger man, it would be different. 

_I should speak with Lloyd. If I get a feel for the situation, I can decide where to proceed from there._

He greeted Raine absently as he walked into the dining room.

"Oh! Regal, good. I wanted to apologize to you." Raine beckoned him over to the table she sat at. He helped himself to a light breakfast from the dishes laid out and sat beside the healer.

_Perhaps she could help me; I need someone to distract Zelos while I speak to Lloyd._

"I know of nothing to be apologized for. But I _would_ like your help with something," he said as he began to eat.

"Of course. Anything." She paused. "I _am_ sorry you had to room with Lloyd and Zelos. I hope they didn't bother you too much."

Regal almost choked on his food. 

"They did, didn't they?" Raine asked. The woman looked at him in concern.

"No. They were very quiet." 

He remembered their whispers after they came back to the room and quickly steered his thoughts away from it. 

_They looked quite comfortable together this morning. Like they're used to sleeping… like that. _

He stared blindly forward as a new idea presented itself.

_Maybe they _are_ used to it. Maybe they got lost the other day on purpose. _His mind reeled at the thought. _It makes sense. Even in the dark, it shouldn't have been hard to follow the path to Sybak._

A blur of motion caught his attention.

"Regal," Raine said, waving her hand in front of his face. "Are you sure you got enough sleep?"

"Ah, yes. I'm sorry." _How to put this… _"I need to speak with Lloyd privately. Could you distract Zelos for me? Not immediately, but sometime today would be best."

She looked at him quizzically. "What do you need to talk to Lloyd about?"

"As I said, it is a private matter. It would be… difficult with Zelos there." 

_Please don't ask me more about this, I cannot tell you. I can't share a room with the Chosen._

Raine gave him the look he'd seen her turn on Lloyd and Genis when they acted up. He steeled his resolve, refusing to be cowed by the young woman. Finally, she nodded.

"I'll do what I can."

oOo

For the second day in a row, Zelos woke up with Lloyd in his arms. He glanced at the other bed; Regal had already left the room. Good. The Chosen relaxed and enjoyed lying with Lloyd in his arms.

_I could get used to this._

The swordsman stirred slightly, and Zelos looked down at him. He ran a hand over the youth's sleep-tousled hair, marveling at the softness.

_I can't believe how passionate he was last night, although I should have expected it. He does everything else passionately enough. _Zelos chuckled at his own thoughts.

_I shouldn't have let it happen. _

The swordsman was already in his thoughts constantly. Acting on his desires would only make betrayal that much harder. How had things gotten so out of control? 

When the Renegades first approached him, it had all seemed so simple. Follow the hicks from Sylvarant, tell Yuan where they were headed, and don't let them learn too much. What Cruxis wanted was even easier. All he had to do for them was make sure the Chosen of Sylvarant fulfilled her duty, and then Cruxis would remove the burden of being Tethe'alla's Chosen from him. 

He hadn't expected to meet anyone like Lloyd.

_I didn't even think people like him _existed._ And last night… _

He'd dreamed of having the younger man in his arms. He'd never thought it was really possible, until he'd seen Lloyd's face on the beach. 

_Clearly I wasn't the only one with confusing feelings._

Maybe that's why he had tried to warn Lloyd about Mithos. Maybe that's why he'd been so vague.

_He obviously didn't understand my warning. I suppose I could have tried harder to make him get it, but… No one could blame me for getting distracted._

He couldn't afford to get distracted like that again.

Lloyd shifted in his arms. Zelos looked back at the younger man's face. Lloyd opened his eyes, and smiled sweetly.

_He's so cute!_

Unable to help himself, Zelos rolled over and pinned Lloyd beneath his body. He kissed the teen lightly.

"Morning, sleepy."

He smiled at the blush that spread over the swordsman's face.

_Might as well get this straight. _

"About last night—"

A knock on the door cut him off. 

"Zelos? Are you awake yet?" the Professor called through the door. 

_This is epically bad timing._ He sighed.

"Yes, my beautiful Professor?" He gave Lloyd a rueful smile and whispered, "We'll continue this later." 

Dressing quickly, he hurried out before Lloyd could reply.

oOo

The journey from Sybak to Meltokio took mere minutes with the Rheairds. As soon as they landed outside the capital city, Raine grabbed Zelos. She'd been questioning him about the history of the Church of Martel since morning, effectively monopolizing his time.

_Strange,_ thought Sheena. _Usually, he'd be happy to have a beautiful woman's undivided attention._

Instead of flirting and flattering, the Chosen had been curt, trying to answer Raine's questions and get away. It was not his usual behavior.

Every time it seemed like there was nothing left to ask, the Professor would ask for a minor clarification or even repeat a question he'd already answered. By the time they got to the sewer entrance, Zelos was scowling. 

Lloyd had run ahead, as always. Regal had followed him, saying they'd take the forward position. Raine insisted that Zelos stay with her as the rear guard.

_Are they trying to separate Lloyd and Zelos? _The young Summoner couldn't imagine why. Zelos had gotten a lot more bearable since meeting the swordsman; Lloyd was clearly a good influence on him. _I think he's the first real friend Zelos has ever had._

Colette and Genis were talking in soft, worried tones. This whole day was weird, and everyone knew it.

Lloyd had been quiet and withdrawn all day, and that was just not like him. Now, Regal had engaged him in a conversation. From the look of it, neither man was happy with it.

_Everything's off. I wish Corrine was here; he always helped me clear things up._

"Hey, Sheena," Genis said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Do you think something's going on with Lloyd and Zelos?"

"_What?"_ Sheena yelled. Everyone stared at her. She flushed.

"Well," Colette said. "It's just that… Lloyd's been acting different. And it started when he started spending so much time alone with Zelos."

"Yeah," Genis said. "We think he's a bad influence."

"Lloyd's a bad influence?" asked Sheena. _This is what happens when I ignore the conversation._

"No!" Colette clenched her fists, hopping in outrage. _"Zelos_ is a bad influence on _Lloyd."_

"Why do you think that?"

"Well," Genis said, looking to Colette for confirmation. "He doesn't spend as much time with us. He's always with that idiot."

Colette nodded emphatically.

"It makes sense; your sister told them to stick together."

Genis squirmed uncomfortably.

"And just because you don't like Zelos, that doesn't mean Lloyd can't be friends with him."

Colette and Genis whispered furiously to each other.

'_Do you think there's something going on with Lloyd and Zelos?'_ She hadn't even considered that the kid might be right; was she dismissing the idea too soon?

Sheena glanced between Zelos and Lloyd. The Chosen was looking forward anxiously, not even pretending to answer Raine's questions now. Lloyd looked dejected, dragging his feet and staring at the ground. While Sheena watched, Zelos tried to run ahead to Lloyd. Raine caught his arm and dug her heels in, refusing to let him go.

"But I have more questions!" the healer wailed while the redhead tried in vain to break free.

Zelos had certainly never shown any sign that he wasn't interested in women. Maybe that was just an act? _Maybe he just doesn't care if it's man or woman._

Thinking about it, Sheena decided it fit. _An opportunistic lover. Makes me even happier we've only ever been 'just friends.'_

She looked back. Zelos was struggling with the Professor, and she had given up any pretense of questioning him to hold him back.

_Looks like he'll need a friend. _

oOo

Lloyd looked back over as he entered the sewers with Regal. All morning, he'd been trying to get some time alone with Zelos.

_I have to find out what he meant. What about last night?_

Unfortunately, Raine seemed to have decided that _she_ was the only one who would speak to Zelos today.

_How can he just go from kissing me to flirting with Professor Raine? Did… did last night mean nothing to him?_

No. _I trust him. He wouldn't treat me like that._

But what did he really know about the Chosen? He was rich, women adored him… 

_He acts shallow, but he's really very serious._

"Lloyd."

He looked up at Regal. The older man was giving him a strange look.

_What could he— _Lloyd froze as a terrible thought occurred to him.

_We were sharing a room with him! He woke up first! He _saw_ us!_

Regal sighed, drawing the teen's attention back. "I wanted to talk to you about—"

"Talk? There's nothing to talk about. Hey, look, a rat!" Lloyd quickly dispatched the beast. The brief battle did nothing to distract the other man.

"Lloyd, I need to know… Have you…" Regal trailed off, looking decidedly uncomfortable.

"Have I what?" Lloyd asked cautiously.

"You should know; the Chosen's infamous for his liaisons." 

"He's huh for his what?" 

_It doesn't mean what I think it means. It can't._

"He is known for having casual relationships with many women."

Lloyd sighed. _Maybe it can._

He was vaguely aware of Regal watching him with concern, but the swordsman couldn't think of any response. He was far too wrapped up in his own troubles.

_Am I just another conquest?_

"_What?"_

Lloyd jumped at Sheena's shout. He turned to see what was wrong. Sheena was turning bright red, and Colette and Genis were shushing her. He turned to Regal.

"I've heard that. What does it have to do with me?"

"You should be cautious with him."

"We're just—"

Regal cut him off. "I know. Just – be careful. Don't get hurt."

They continued through the sewer in strained silence. Lloyd's shoulders slumped morosely.

_I knew it was foolish. Zelos wanted to tell me that last night was… what? Fun? Nothing?_

Each step drilled it into his head.

_Nothing. It was nothing. I'm a fool. _

oOo

Regal walked beside Lloyd in silence.

_I know it was my responsibility to warn him, but…_

The young swordsman was lost in his thoughts. He hadn't even noticed Zelos' scuffle with Raine a moment earlier, although the woman had wailed loudly in her attempt to keep the Chosen occupied.

_I never thought he'd react like this. If I knew more I could help him, but…_

He couldn't ask. From what he'd seen, he truly didn't want to know.

As Regal tried to think of something – anything – to say, he heard voices from up ahead. He grabbed Lloyd's arm and signaled to the rest for silence. The party caught up and they listened intently.

"This is the money."

"Yup. It's all there." The voice was familiar. The speaker laughed.

_That laugh…_

_It's Vharley!_


	5. Chapter 5: To Save A King

**A/N: **Thanks again to Rane (-Nightly Halo-)! You keep me motivated. Also to AschTheHated again, the game script is still invaluable. And I am taking a few liberties with it, call it artistic license. Thanks to Heart of Shou and Lynuko, I got your reviews in the middle of writing this chapter, and it inspired me to keep going! 

**Warnings: **Yaoi. Spoilers for Disc 2.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it. Don't own the characters. All that jazz.

_**Rane:**_ woo! Beta inserts! Everyone! Watch out! Zombies are afoot! –shifftyeyes-

**Trust  
****Chapter 5: To Save A King**

The group listened in horror as Vharley and the soldier discussed the Pope's plot to assassinate the King.

Lloyd pushed his thoughts of Zelos to the back of his mind – he had to focus on this now. No matter what happened with the redhead, Colette was his priority.

"What're we gonna do, Lloyd?" asked Genis.

"Isn't it obvious?" he answered. "If we save the King…"

"He'll be in our debt," said Raine, completing his sentence.

He quickly moved forward, with Regal close behind. The soldier was first to notice them.

"Damn, it's Zelos!"

The duo tried to fight, but they were no match for Regal and Presea. All Lloyd had to do was watch as the pair took down Alicia's killer. 

"So he was the link between the Pope and Rodyle of the Five Grand Cardinals," Lloyd said.

"The Pope probably asked them to assassinate the King in exchange for his cooperation," Zelos pointed out.

_If they could get the Pope to give them an antidote for the poison, the King would _have_ to grant them access to the archive._

"All right. Let's get the Pope!" 

oOo

Lloyd ran ahead into the Church of Martel, the rest of the group following close behind. He knew Zelos was watching him, but…

_I have to find a cure for Colette. I can't think about Zelos right now. I just… I can't._

The Pope had his back to them when they entered the room. "You're late," he said. 

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry!" Zelos said sarcastically.

The Pope was a coward. They quickly got him to admit to poisoning the King, and found the antidote. Before they could continue to cure the King, Genis approached the Pope.

"… I have something I've been wanting to ask you," the boy said. "Why did you try to have Kate executed? She's your daughter!"

Lloyd looked at his friend in surprise.

_I wondered that, too, but… Genis seems really upset. Oh, yeah. He's a half-elf, too. I keep forgetting._

Genis continued to argue with the Pope. Colette joined in, adding, "The church exists to offer salvation to all, does it not?"

_Even before, when I thought he was an elf, it didn't make a difference to me. Genis has always been one of my closest friends._

The young mage had been changing steadily since they first came to Tethe'alla. Listening to the Pope's vitriol, Lloyd still couldn't understand why everyone was so hung up on race.

_It makes more sense to judge people by how they act and how they treat others. And should we really blame the children for who their parents are? That's insane!_

The Pope turned on Zelos. "Why is a worthless and irresponsible man like you the Chosen! If it weren't for you, no one would have interfered with my half-elf banishment project!"

_Banishment? Just because they're a half-elves?_

"Why do humans… treat us this way?" asked Genis.

The Pope sneered. "Those who are different must be eliminated."

_No. That's wrong. That's—_

"Shut up!" Lloyd burst out angrily. "It doesn't matter if you're a half-elf, a human, or whatever. No matter who or what you are, when you're born into the world you have a right to live!" 

_And to love… whoever you want to love… even if they don't feel the same._

The door behind them swung open, and two Oracle Knights leapt into the room. The Pope used the momentary distraction to escape through a secret path behind his bookshelves. Presea easily dispatched the knights, and the party ran though the path after the Pope. It lead into the castle. The Pope was nowhere to be seen.

Two knights stood before them, blocking their way. "Ch… Chosen!" one exclaimed. "I'm sorry! I can't let you pass."

Lloyd could see the area brighten. Colette's wings had appeared at the surprise, and she now hovered high over their heads. Zelos took advantage of the sudden angelic presence, declaring Colette to be Spiritua returned.

_He's smart. That was quick thinking, but Colette won't know how to act._

"Colette," he whispered up to her. "Say you're going to kill them."

"B… but…" The blonde angel looked worried.

_She's too nice sometimes._

"It's okay. Just say it like you're in command."

"Um… um… Die!"

_Good job, Colette. Very commanding._

Of course, if she was good at threatening people, she wouldn't be Colette. Her compassion had always been a defining part of her personality.

_Makes sense. How else would Cruxis get her to give up her life for the world?_

Luckily, the knights were too frightened to notice her hesitation. They begged for forgiveness. Zelos ordered them to capture the Pope and his followers. In moments, the party was running into the King's chamber. Raine administered the antidote.

They waited anxiously.

_I hope this works, _Lloyd thought. The king's help would be invaluable.

The ruler slowly revived.

"… Ahh? What…" The recovering monarch looked around the room in confusion.

"Looks like he's regained consciousness," Zelos said. "Your Majesty, do you recognize me?"

"The traitor… Zelos. Have you come to kill me?"

"No!" Lloyd exclaimed. "Zelos saved you!"

_How could he think Zelos would try to kill him?_

"Traitor… yes," Zelos murmured, so quietly Lloyd wasn't quite sure he'd heard.

"Anyway," the redhead continued, "we were set up by the Pope. We have no intention of harming Tethe'alla."

They explained to the King why they had returned to the castle. He directed them to the archives, and commanded they leave him alone.

_Ungrateful old man. He'd still be dying if it weren't for us. _

Lloyd tried to look through the books, he really did. But there were so many, and he didn't even know what to look for. Soon, books were piled all around. None were left on the shelves.

"Are there any other books?" Sheena asked.

"… I'm not going to give up," Lloyd said. "There has to be a way."

_If I'd protected her like I said I would, Colette wouldn't have the Chronic… angel disease thingy… It's my fault. _

_I have to find a way to save her!_

Lloyd turned back to the pile behind him. He steeled himself to look through the books again.

_There has to be something here. I must have missed something—_

Colette tripped behind him, falling into the stack of books. Volumes rained to the floor. One book floated slowly down. Lloyd recognized it; it was one of the first he'd looked at. Raine caught the sparkling text before it hit the floor.

"… This is… angelic language? No…" The healer flipped through the book, her eyes lighting as if she were at the entrance to a new ruin. "This may be it!"

_Oops. Knew I should have shown her that one…_

Raine skimmed through the book, quickly finding the relevant passage. She translated it, muttering to herself. 

"… Mana fragment… zircon… Boltzman's technique, I learned that… Makes a Rune Crest… Mana Leaf Herb… hmm…"

Everyone was waiting for her to finish. Finally, Genis interrupted her.

"So in other words," he said, "we need a mana fragment, zircon, and a unicorn horn, right?"

"And a Mana Leaf Herb," Raine said, nodding. "Then, we make the Rune Crest, and that will suppress the crystal's activity. If we don't act quickly, the crystallization will consume Colette's organs, and then…" She trailed off.

"I'll die," Colette said quietly.

Lloyd caught her in a comforting hug. "I won't let that happen, I promise." He ignored the glare Zelos shot at him.

_Like he has any right to be upset with me._

"Where are the materials?" Presea asked.

"My company once handled zircon," Regal offered. "We should be able to find some information at headquarters."

"Mana Leaf Herb… is probably in Heimdall," said Raine.

"We'll need permission from the King to enter," Zelos said. "The elves don't welcome visitors. I'll ask Princess Hilda if she can help us with that."

"What about the mana fragment?" Sheena asked. "What is it, anyway?"

"The scriptures of the Church of Martel say, 'The colossal mana of the great motherland, Derris-Kharlan, rained down upon the earth in fragments, giving birth to all living things.' So maybe it's in Derris-Kharlan," Colette said.

"Damn. That's the enemy's turf. Let's do that last," Lloyd said. The rest nodded in agreement.

"Alright," he continued. "Zelos, you go ask the Princess about getting a pass. We'll wait for you at the inn."

"Don't be ridiculous, bud. My mansion has plenty of space, and it's way more comfortable. Why don't we stay there tonight?" Zelos scribbled a note on a scrap of paper. "Just give this to Sebastian, he'll set everything up."

"The inn—" Lloyd began, but Raine cut him off.

"Yes, that makes sense. We'll save money not having to sleep at the inn. Thank you, Zelos."

"It's settled, then." The redhead smiled at him. "Go wait at my place. I'll be along soon, and we'll head out tomorrow."

Lloyd scowled back at the Chosen. "Fine," he said petulantly.

The rest of the group left the room, talking about the various preparations to be made. As Lloyd followed, Zelos grabbed his arm.

"I'll see you tonight, bud," the redhead whispered in his ear. "Count on it."


	6. Chapter 6: Muddled Alliances

**A/N: **Thanks to my beta, Rane (-Nightly Halo-)! You've improved my writing a lot, hope it doesn't get too boring beta-ing these chapters. And thanks for the title on this chapter! You're a lifesaver. Thanks to LunarForever, anthro, and Heart of Shou for your reviews, and to everyone who's enjoying this story! I hope you continue to like it.

**Warnings: **Yaoi. Disc 2 spoilers. Limes are delicious.  
**_Rane: _**Now in new flavours! Lime and Lemon scented!

**Disclaimer: **Don't I own the characters _yet?_ Okay, I don't. No money here.

Rane? Any comments? P

**Rane: **Hmm…is that a challenge? Ok! Here goes. I'm a badass. You know why? I'm really bad! See, during the Wellness fair at school today I kept coming back and taking fireballs, earplugs, and dental floss. And the sign only said "Please take one!" Oh! I'm bad to da bone! And look! Impropers grammer! Tadars:D

**Trust  
****Chapter 6: Muddled Alliances**

_The rest of the group left the room, talking about the various preparations to be made. As Lloyd followed, Zelos grabbed his arm._

"_I'll see you tonight, bud," the redhead whispered in his ear. "Count on it."_

oOo

"I'll send a servant over with the pass in the morning."

"Thank you, Princess. We are in your debt." 

Zelos bowed deeply to the Princess, kissed her hand lightly, and took his leave. As he walked to his mansion, his thoughts turned to the swordsman. Just that morning, he'd thought Lloyd liked him. Maybe even more. But now—

_I'm not imagining it. He was mad at me._

After Raine had interrupted them that morning, he'd tried to get away from her. By the time they were in the sewers it was obvious she was keeping him away from Lloyd.

_And Regal was talking to Lloyd. Probably telling him that I was playing some weird game. Or just to stay away from me._

He couldn't blame the older man. The Chosen had spent his entire life doing everything he could to be as un-Chosen as possible.

_If I'd known this would happen, I'd have been different._

He sighed. It was too late for "if only"s. 

_I should never have agreed to work for Cruxis. When he wins, it won't matter if I'm the Chosen or not._

When _he wins…_

Zelos paused at the door to his mansion. 

No matter how powerful Cruxis was, he believed Lloyd would win. It made no sense – one young man and a few friends, up against the force that had created the dual worlds. Only an idiot would side with them.

_Then again, everyone calls me an idiot anyway. Heh. Time to prove them right. _

oOo

Lloyd tossed his red jacket and gloves on the floor and lay on his back in an opulent guest room. Now that they had a plan for saving Colette, he had nothing to distract him from Zelos. At least he had his own room. He could be alone with his thoughts.

_It was stupid of me to think last night meant anything to him. Regal even said it; Zelos is into girls. Not me…_

_I just can't believe he would play with me like that! Although he was happy enough to run off with Raine this morning. And he didn't mind staying behind to flirt with the Princess. Maybe everyone's right – he's a good friend, but I shouldn't get involved beyond that._

His stomach grumbled.

_So now I sulk up here without getting dinner first. This is stupid. I should really just go eat. _

The swordsman swung his legs off the canopied bed and walked to the door. As he put his hand on the knob, a quiet knock came from the other side. Lloyd froze.

"Hey," Zelos said from behind the door. "Can I come in?"

_Should I say yes? If I say no, would he leave?_

The knob turned under his hand.

_Guess it doesn't matter._

Lloyd took a few steps back as the door opened. He glared at Zelos. The Chosen just smiled confidently at him, closing the door behind him as he walked into the room.

"I really just want to be alone right now," Lloyd said.

"Aw, c'mon, bud. We haven't gotten to talk all day. Too much serious stuff going on. Let's hang out now!"

Lloyd backed up again as Zelos walked towards him. He stopped when the backs of his knees bumped into the bed.

"Zelos—" he started.

"I've wanted to do this all day," the redhead said. He pushed Lloyd back onto the bed, then climbed up beside him and kissed the younger man.

Lloyd almost gave in. He'd never wanted anything as much as he wanted to let Zelos take him down this path.

_Would it really be so bad if he's just playing with me?_

Angrily, Lloyd shoved Zelos away and scrambled backwards. Zelos fell off the bed and bounced to his feet, looking confused.

"Hey, what gives?" 

"Stop playing with me!" Lloyd shouted. 

"_Playing_ with you?" Blue eyes flashed. "In what way am I_ playing_ with you?"

_Uh-oh. I think I made him mad._

"I—"

Zelos cut him off again. "Did you forget last night?"

Lloyd felt tears fill his eyes, and blinked them back. Of course he hadn't forgotten.

_How could I? I've never felt like that before. _

The Chosen sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You _said_ you trusted me last night."

"I do!" Lloyd said.

"Then why would you think I'm _playing_ with you?" Not giving the young man a chance to answer, he continued. "Don't get me wrong, last night _was _fun. But it was _not_ a game to me."

The redhead sat beside Lloyd. "I wouldn't do that to a friend." He lapsed into silence.

Lloyd sat in shock.

_He _was _serious? I've been upset over nothing? Because I didn't trust him enough…_

He snuck a glance at Zelos. The anger seemed to have drained from the Chosen, leaving him pensive.

_I love him. I will _never_ doubt him again. Even if he doesn't _love_ me, he cares for me. It doesn't matter what anyone else says – I _know_ I can trust him._

Lloyd reached out and brushed the redhead's fingers lightly. Zelos looked at him, startled.

"I… I'm sorry," Lloyd whispered. He met the Chosen's eyes, flushing slightly.

_Don't think, just act._

Leaning over, Lloyd kissed the other man. For a long moment, neither man moved. The only contact was through lips and fingers. Unsure of what to do next, Lloyd pulled back slightly.

Zelos was smiling at him. The swordsman smiled back, then yelped in surprise when Zelos pulled him into his lap. He found himself straddling the redhead, hands resting on the Chosen's toned chest. Growing bolder, Lloyd unfastened the long pink vest and pushed it down Zelos' arms. He ran his hands back up the Chosen's arms and around his back, leaning in to embrace him.

Citrus-scented hair surrounded his face. He felt Zelos slide his hands up his back, pushing his shirt up, and raised his arms so the redhead could pull his shirt off.

Lloyd gasped when Zelos nuzzled his neck, nipping softly at his collarbone. The older man's hands traced over the muscles of his back leaving trails of fire. The sensations were overwhelming. He felt his pants tighten as Zelos trailed his fingers just under the waistband, teasing a moan from his lips.

_Was that… was that me?_

The swordsman opened his eyes. Zelos' smile promised that this was just the beginning. He pushed Lloyd onto his back, crushing the younger man's mouth with his own and pressing hard against him. The Chosen's hand slid down the brunet's stomach and dipped into his pants. Lloyd moaned again, clutching tightly to Zelos as the older man stroked him.

There was a knock on the door. "Lloyd?" said Sheena. "I brought you some dinner. Are you awake?"

"Uh, yeah," he replied without thinking.

Zelos swore softly and dove behind the bed as Sheena came in carrying a tray. Lloyd scrambled to grab the blanket and pulled it up to his chin. Sheena looked at him strangely.

"I'll just… leave this on the table." She paused. "Are you sick?"

"No! Why?"

"You look a little flushed…"

_She doesn't know, she can't know…_

_I spend more time worrying about whether people know about me and Zelos lately…_

"It's just warm in here."

"Alright." Sheena turned to leave, then added, "If you see Zelos, could you tell him Raine's looking for him?"

_Raine knows! No, don't be stupid. She couldn't know…_

"Sure. I'll tell him if I see him." Lloyd tried not to panic.

"Right…" Sheena stared at him for a moment, then left, shaking her head.

oOo

It was past midnight when Zelos finally got away from Raine. Incredibly, she'd managed to come up with yet more questions about the Church of Martel.

He looked in on Lloyd, but the swordsman was sleeping. They wouldn't have many opportunities for peaceful sleep in the future. He left and went to his own room.

"Zelos." 

He jumped, startled. "Lord Yuan, what can I do for you?"

"Why are you investigating the Kharlan War?"

_So, he's still keeping tabs on us._

"Colette is sick. Chronic Angelus Crystallus Inofficium. We're looking for a cure."

Yuan went silent. Finally he said, "Very well. That suits my plans. Now, the reason I'm here…"

_It wasn't for a report? How very odd…_

Should he tell Yuan about Mithos? If he did, would that mean he was siding with the Renegades?

_I only want to side with Lloyd…_

Yuan held out a cup filled with a strange liquid.

"What the hell is that?" 

"You must drink this. It is essential to my plan."

"I'm not drinking until you tell me what it is and what is does." 

"It's a solution containing Aionis. It won't harm you," the Renegade leader added as an afterthought.

Zelos took the cup. The liquid was silver and steaming slightly in the cool night air. 

_Not something I want inside me._

He sighed, and drank the solution. It burned down his throat and hit his stomach hard. His eyes watered in pain. A moment later, the pain was gone. Every nerve in his body tingled. He looked around.

Yuan was gone.

"Won't hurt me? I'd hate to see what you call pain…"


	7. Chapter 7: The Village of the Elves

**A/N: **Thanks to Rane (-Nightly Halo-)! I'm so lucky I got you for a beta! Thanks Heart of Shou and Emily, and all my readers. Thanks to AschTheHated, again, for game script. 

Yes, I'm changing some stuff. Cutting what's unimportant to the plot, because otherwise it gets way too long and far too boring (Ymir fruit, I'm looking at you). I've got a final next week, so updates will get a little less frequent. Sorry in advance!

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Disc 2 spoilers. 

**Disclaimer: **Just because I believe I own them doesn't mean I do. (_**Rane:**_ but if we did the game wouldn't play out like it does….oh yes…it'd be very…lemon scented:D)

_**Rane:**_ Ah, the Ymir fruit, so rare, so essential to get into Heimdall….I hate you Ymir Fruit! –stabs it repeatedly- So Renee's having finals, and I'm going away to Long Island till Tuesday, don't expect an update anytime real soon after this chapter…like….expect it in a month, that way if we update earlier you'll love us more :D ….-walks off-….-comes back and stabs Ymir fruit again for good measure- better. :D –walks off again- la di do da….

**Trust  
****Chapter 7: The Village of the Elves**

The forest surrounding Heimdall was an immense swamp, with a maze of paths leading to the island village. The narrow path made it impossible to walk more than two abreast. Once again, Zelos was trapped far behind Lloyd, this time with Regal.

The pain from the strange solution Yuan had forced on him had returned several times throughout the night. He'd considered climbing in bed with Lloyd for care and comfort, but he wasn't sure how to explain things to the younger man.

_He trusts me now, but would he trust me if he knew I've been working with his enemies? I know Lloyd still trusts Kratos, but… Kratos has never actually _lied_ to him. Deceived him, yes. But not like I have. Will he forgive me?_

Looking ahead, he saw Lloyd glancing back at him. He smiled at the young swordsman, laughing softly when the teen blushed and turned away.

_It's not an issue for now. I'll deal with it later._

Regal cleared his throat.

"Chosen," he began. "I need to talk to you about Lloyd."

Mildly surprised, Zelos looked at the stoic man. "What about him?"

_Okay, he probably saw us yesterday morning… I'll think of something to explain that, but he has to bring it up first. Don't want to act guilty._

"Lloyd is not like you." Regal's voice was stern. "He cares _deeply_ for people. If you're playing your usual games with him, you'll hurt him."

"My 'usual games?' Care to explain that?"

_Once again, my reputation comes back to haunt me. I should really try to change it. Gotta get Regal off my back first, though._

Regal was turning pink. "I saw you… in Sybak."

_I got it. I'll say—_

"Oh, that? I must've been dreaming about Sheena." Zelos kept his voice light, trying to sound like it didn't matter.

_Did he buy it?_

Regal was scowling and turned a brighter pink.

"I saw you on the beach in Sybak."

_Oh… _

_Lloyd's not going to like this…_

"Uh-oh?"

The older man looked like he was about to explode.

_Okay, so infuriating him isn't the best idea at the moment. Damn funny, though._

"Look, Regal," Zelos said. "Lloyd's…" He trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Lloyd's what? I don't want to have to involve Raine, but if you—"

"_Don't_ tell Raine," Zelos said quickly. "I'm not messing with Lloyd. I… I'm not going to hurt him, okay?"

_Please please _please_ don't tell the Professor! She's scary. _

He didn't get a chance to hear Regal's reply. Up ahead, Kratos was speaking to Lloyd at the entrance to Heimdall. Zelos and Regal caught up in time to hear his parting words.

"… There's no time. Hurry."

Zelos watched Kratos leave with narrowed eyes.

'_Hurry,' he says. Like Lloyd should just jump to do his bidding without even knowing why. He gives us clues, but he knows so much more… _

oOo

_It had been after they took out Forcystus, at the Iselia Human Ranch. Colette was recovering in her family's house. Zelos had slipped away to question Kratos._

_The angel had coldly informed Zelos that his motives were not his concern. Then, Kratos had told him about the Eternal Sword, and the Ring. _

"_You will help me," the man had said. "If you do not, I will tell Lord Yggdrasill how you have helped the Renegades. He would be… displeased."_

_Even then, Zelos had known that he didn't ever want Yggdrasill displeased with him. So he'd kept quiet, steered Lloyd away from Kratos when he could, and kept the angel's secret. _

oOo

"… There's no time. Hurry."

Lloyd watched Kratos walk away.

"Damn," he said. "Why does he show up everywhere we go?"

"We don't have time to worry about that now," Raine said calmly. "He's right. If we don't hurry, we might not be able to cure Colette."

They turned to enter the village, only to be blocked by a pair of guards.

"This is the village of the elves. No half-elf may pass," one guard said. 

"This is a defensive measure against those who brought catastrophe to our village," the other continued. "If you cannot accept that, then you humans may not enter either."

_What is this? Everywhere we go here, everyone hates half-elves. These elves are no better than the Pope! If we didn't need their help for Colette—_

"Lloyd," said Raine. "We'll wait here. We'll leave the rest in your hands."

_It's not right. It's not their fault they were born half-elves. There's nothing _wrong_ with being a half-elf. I hate this._

"There is another rule you must follow," the first guard said. "Talk celebrating Mithos as a hero is forbidden in this village."

"Why?" asked Lloyd.

"We have no need to explain. Just do as we say."

"Professor," Lloyd said. "We'll finish as soon as possible. I'm sorry."

He tried not to notice the anger in Genis' face as they left the two half-elves behind.

Inside Heimdall, Lloyd hurried toward the Elder's house. They had to walk through the entire village to get there, enduring the hostile stares of the elves.

"Not very friendly, are they?" Zelos said.

"No," Lloyd said.

Sheena walked beside them. "I always thought Mizuho kept itself sealed off. These elves, though…"

_This isn't right. Genis and the Professor were _born_ here, and the elves won't let them in._

Lloyd felt anger building up inside him. The injustice of it seemed greater the more he thought about it. 

His mood didn't improve after their meeting with the Elder. The elf almost hadn't told them where they could find the Mana Leaf Herb; only the mention of Colette's illness had had an effect. The Elder had mentioned Martel, and Kratos… and then he hadn't even told them why!

_At least he told us where to go. The Latheon Gorge… and he said it would be dangerous. Because what we need right now is danger, _Lloyd thought bitterly. _Every time I start to think we can relax, some new problem shows up!_

"Lloyd!" Zelos' voice broke through his thoughts.

"What?" Lloyd asked.

"I said should we stay at the inn here tonight?"

_Is he seriously asking that?_

"They won't let Genis and the Professor in."

"This island is one of the safest places in Tethe'alla. They'll be fine outside—"

"I _will not_ stay in this village without Genis and Raine! If they have to camp out tonight, I'm camping with them!" Lloyd interrupted. "You can stay here if you want," he added as an afterthought.

Zelos looked like he'd been slapped. "I just thought—"

"Thought what?" Lloyd cut him off again. "You thought I wouldn't care that two of my oldest friends aren't allowed to set foot in here? That I'd be fine with it because they're half-elves?"

"That's not what I said!" Zelos glared at him. "I was thinking tomorrow's going to be hard. Colette's sick. It might be nice for her to get a good night's rest. That's it."

"Um…" Colette tugged at Lloyd's sleeve. He looked at her, and the rest of the group.

Sheena's eyes were narrowed in suspicion. Presea was watching him with fascination.

Colette was looking back at Zelos. "Thank you for worrying about me," she said, "but I'm fine. I don't mind camping out." She smiled pleasantly.

"If my cute angel says it's okay, who am I to argue? Let's go, right Lloyd?" He smiled hopefully.

Perversely, Lloyd got more annoyed with the other man. 

"Oh, so it's fine if it's what Colette wants, but you don't care about what I think? Fine then." He stormed out of the village, not looking to see if anyone followed.

oOo

The rest of the group followed after Lloyd. Raine and Genis joined them, asking about what had upset Lloyd. Sheena watched them all carefully.

_It's obvious there's something going on with Lloyd and Zelos._

She looked at the red haired Chosen. He was glaring after the young swordsman, but it wasn't just anger.

_Even if I _hadn't_ seen his vest in Lloyd's room yesterday, their fight makes it obvious._

She considered Zelos for a moment.

_I wonder if he realizes he's in love?_


	8. Chapter 8: Myths

**A/N:** Thanks to Rane (-Nightly Halo-) for continuing to put up with me and help with the title! Thanks to Emily, SilverMoon888, Heart of Shou, and Seraphcruxislover for your reviews. Nice to know you're looking forward to this chapter! Thanks again to AschTheHated for the game script.

I will try to get another update before my final; I'm going out of town for about a week after that, so if there's nothing new by evening on the 28th (US west coast time) there won't be anything for another week. Sorry, life interferes. And it's an important chapter (to me).

Why, yes, I am teasing.

_**Rane:**_ I hated this part in the game. I'm playing the Japanese version of ToS and thanks to my not having a life and playing English ToS so much, I have the whole game memorized! That's what happens when you have no friends over summer kids, you play ToS too much, and learn Morse code to soothe boredom :D

**Warnings: **Yaoi. Disc 2 spoilers. Stupidity abounds.

**Disclaimer: **-checks to see if she owns ToS yet- Nope, still not mine. I cri nao.  
_**Rane:**_ -checks as well- …hmm….we'll haveta fix that Renee…-goes to stab creators of ToS so we can own it- **(A/N:** I do not endorse murder)

**Trust  
****Chapter 8: Myths  
**

The trip up through the Latheon Gorge was long and tedious.

Lloyd had woken up at dawn that morning, his blankets wet with dew. Sleep had cleared his head a bit, and he wanted to move on. Unfortunately, it seemed Zelos was angry with him now. The Chosen had made a point of avoiding him when they left, and navigating the gorge didn't give them a lot of time to talk.

_I'm not wrong for refusing to stay in Heimdall last night! Zelos should have known..._

_But… maybe I overreacted._

Lloyd glanced down at the river far below his feet. The green bubble supporting them didn't seem nearly strong enough to keep them from falling, but there wasn't any other way up.

_This security system is crazy suspicious! Why couldn't the Elder have mentioned they keep people away from their stupid herb like this?_

They couldn't even relax when their feet were on solid ground. In addition to the wind flowers, the elves had cultivated hostile foliage that actively chased the travelers. And that was without the creatures that lived in the gorge.

Lloyd looked over to Zelos. The redhead was hanging on Sheena, flirting shamelessly. The young woman seemed to be tolerating the behavior more than usual. Lloyd found himself unable to look away, his heart aching.

_If Zelos hadn't been so stupid yesterday, I wouldn't be feeling like this. I wouldn't have overreacted if he hadn't been so thoughtless._

To make matters worse, everyone was treating him like he was about to explode today! Well, not Presea. She just looked like she was waiting for him to do something interesting. Colette kept apologizing whenever he tried to talk to her. She seemed to think it was her fault he'd fought with Zelos.

_I don't know how to fix it. I was right, and he was right, and does he have to flirt with Sheena and Colette and the Professor all the time?_

_But if he didn't, they might think something was weird. So I shouldn't mind, right? And it's not like there's anything serious with us… _

_Nothing serious. Right? I should probably try not to lie to myself…_

_Maybe I could talk to Regal? 'Cause he already knows…_

Looking around, he spotted Regal walking with Raine.

_Okay, scratch that plan. I really don't want to get the Professor involved._

_I just want to go back to how things were._

oOo

"Zelos, could you just go apologize to him?"

"Why should I, my voluptuous hunny?"

"Because he's miserable. Look at him," Sheena said to the man draped over her shoulders. She sent an apologetic look to Lloyd.

"I'm not the idiot who sulked outside all night."

_No, you're the idiot who sulked in a tent all night._

"Look, he's a teenager. He does stupid things. You do too. Do you really want to fight with him because you're both too stubborn to admit you were wrong?"

"You're assuming I care."

Sheena sighed. _Why am I bothering trying to help him? Idiot Chosen._

"Fine," she said. "You don't care about Lloyd. But by fighting with him, you're upsetting Colette. So can't you just say you want to make up for her sake?"

"I could. But he started it."

_It would be wrong to have Volt zap him in the ass. Idiot Chosen._

oOo

In the middle of the afternoon, the group finally reached the hut that the Elder had told them of. Everyone was tired, and dirty, and feeling slightly queasy from riding in the bubbles. They entered the hut and found an ancient elf inside.

"… Humans? And half-elves?" He seemed surprised to see the two races traveling together.

"You must be the Storyteller," Lloyd said. He held out the Elder's staff. "Can you give us some Mana Leaf Herb? The Elder said you could."

"Please," Colette added.

_We're almost done,_ thought Lloyd. _If we can just get the zircon from Regal's company, that's two out of three. I know we'll figure out a way to get the Mana Fragment. After _this,_ Derris-Kharlan should be easy!_

The old elf looked concerned. "I'd like to say just take what you need, but…"

"Is there a problem?" Lloyd asked.

_Please say no, please say no, please say—_

"It's in a somewhat difficult place," the Storyteller said. "I don't know if you'll be able to go get it."

Zelos shrugged casually. "We've made it all the way up this mountain. We'll get it no matter where it is." He paused, glancing at Lloyd. "We'll just send Lloyd."

_What does he…_

"Hey!" He glared at the redhead.

"Please, tell us where it is," Presea said.

_Right. Getting the herb. Not thinking about Zelos._

"All right," said the Storyteller. "Follow me."

He led them down a narrow path and through a small gate. The path ended at the edge of the waterfall with a wind flower blowing gusts towards a small ledge.

"The leaf can be found in the cave ahead. Be careful," the elf said.

_Not another bubble ride. Oh, well. No help for it._

The Mana Leaf Herb was a small plant with bright round leaves. It was growing in the middle of a mossy hill inside the cave.

"That's pretty distinctive," Sheena said.

"You're saved, Colette!" Lloyd said happily as he ran forward to take the herb.

oOo

Lloyd lay awake that night, looking up at the stars.

_I can't believe those elves. They make us go through that maze of plants to get to the top of the mountain. At least the Storyteller showed us their secret tunnel to get back down. Probably felt guilty about not mentioning the giant _monster plant_ guarding the Mana Leaf Herb._

_And they know all about Mithos. They never thought to tell us that Mithos and Yggdrasill are the same person. And… Martel is his sister. She's not a goddess, she's a half-elf, like Raine and Genis. If the Pope knew that, would he hate her, too?_

_And Kratos knew about it all along! I can't believe it. He was Mithos' friend. And Yuan, too._

Lloyd reached into his pack, pulling out the ring he'd found in Hima. Raine had said it was an engagement ring. He considered the intertwining letters inside the simple band.

_Y and M… Could it be Yuan and Martel? But if he loves her, why does he want to stop Cruxis? Yggdrasill is trying to keep Martel alive… trying to bring her back._

_What does the Chosen of Mana have to do with that? Why does Cruxis want Colette? _

Putting the ring away, Lloyd turned to look at the tent Zelos was sleeping in. The other man had grasped the explanation quickly, pointing out that the Eternal Sword and Origin's power were what had created the twin worlds.

_So now we're going to put the worlds back together. We'll save both worlds._

_Can we… really do this?_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Final note from Rane: _**All you Tales of Symphonia lovers, get ready! A sequel, yes, direct sequel, to ToS is coming out in Fall (summer if you're in Japan) it's called: Tales of Symphonia Dawn of the New World, (AKA ToS Knight of Ratatosk for non-Japan, lol.). Check **www . gamefaqs . com** for more info (just search "Symphonia").


	9. Chapter 9: Frustration

**A/N: **Thanks to my wonderful beta, Rane (-Nightly Halo-). Thank you to Heart of Shou, Lynuko, Emily, wender, and Bathony for your reviews, and thanks to everyone who's been reading this. Sorry I took so long to get this chapter done! Thanks to AschTheHated for the game script; as always, I've taken liberties with it.

Yes! I got this done! Going on vacation until next Thurs, expect the next chapter after that (I'll be working on it, but lacking wireless for my laptop). And, for everyone who's stuck through the last eight chapters, a useless fact about me: I watch Gummi Bears while writing a lot of this. Stay tuned for further info!

_**Rane:**_ I'm sadistic. I like biting gummi bears' heads off then laughing and dipping them in juice….dontjudgeme…..Anyways, yay! I'm on spring break too! And AschTheHated, I use your script as a guideline to the story while playing the Japanese ToS so I don't get lost x3 and umm…huzzah! I'm on vacation too! w00t spring break!

**Warnings: **Yaoi. Disc 2 spoilers. Limes make me smile!  
_**Rane**_ but lemon's are cheaper Renee!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it. I'd be depressed about that, but who has time for that when there's fanfic to write?  
_**Rane**_ I still say you should let me –censor- them..…-muttermutter-

**Trust  
****Chapter 9: Frustration**

"Zelos?" Lloyd breathed in the scent of citrus as the older man wrapped him in his arms. Zelos smiled at him, kissing his lips and running hands over the swordsman's body.

_Where are my clothes? I know I had pants on earlier…_

"Are you not mad anymore?" Lloyd tried to remember why they'd been fighting, but it seemed so trivial with Zelos' soft skin beneath his hands. The Chosen just smiled at him without saying a word.

_I should be worried… someone could see us…_

When Zelos kissed his way down to Lloyd's chest, the younger man looked around. The two were alone in the misty camp.

_Where is everyone? I know they were here earlier—_

An explosion woke him suddenly. Raine was standing by the fire, black smoke billowing from the pot she was stirring. Lloyd sat up, blinking in confusion.

"Lloyd! You're the first up. Come have breakfast!" Raine started spooning blue porridge into a bowl.

"Uh, thanks Professor, but I'm not hungry. I'm gonna go take a bath."

Lloyd left his clothes on the bank of the river and waded out waist-deep in the water. The cold shocked him to full alertness, clearing his head.

_If I don't make up with Zelos soon, I'm gonna go crazy. Maybe I _should_ just apologize. If he does, too._

As if his thoughts had summoned the redhead, Zelos appeared. The Chosen pinned his long hair on top of his head and walked gingerly into the water, hissing at the cold. His skin gleamed in the early morning light. Watching him, Lloyd couldn't help remembering his dream.

_Thank goodness for cold rivers. This'll probably be my best chance to talk to him today…_

"Zelos!" he called, starting to wade to the other man. Just as he reached Zelos, the current knocked Lloyd off balance. He fell, instinctively reaching out to catch himself. He succeeded in pulling Zelos down with him.

They came up sputtering.

"You know, Lloyd, if you don't like me you can just say so. You don't have to try to drown me."

"I…" Lloyd trailed off, mesmerized by the water that dripped from the redhead's hair, running down his neck and over his chest.

"And if you don't want to sleep in our tent anymore," Zelos continued, ignoring the slight interruption, "you should just talk to Raine. I'm sure she'd be happy to put you with Genis. And then—"

"I don't want to sleep with Genis!" Lloyd shouted. "I want us to stop fighting."

"Well, I don't know about that. It's kinda hard not to fight with someone who's completely irrational."

"Irrational?" Lloyd gaped at Zelos.

_What have I ever done that's irrational? If you don't count overreacting back in Heimdall, or running ahead and getting attacked by monsters, or getting Iselia attacked by the Desians, or… Okay, maybe he has a point. But still!_

"Irrational. It means you don't use sense. Look it up sometime."

"I knew that. The only _irrational _thing I've done today is try to apologize to you."

Before Zelos had a chance to respond, Genis came running up to the river's edge. "Are you two fighting _again? _We have to go get Zelos' Cruxis Crystal and track down the zircon. Come on!"

oOo

Zelos watched Lloyd leave with Genis. He'd been on edge since he'd realized they'd have to get his crystal from Seles.

_I wonder if she still hates me?_

His dreams hadn't helped any. Lloyd featured prominently, every night. And when the swordsman had dragged him down into the water, slippery and naked and wet… He shook his head to clear the image.

_Everyone I care about hates me eventually. You'd think I'd have learned that by now._

Someone getting mad at him, or rejecting him, had never been a worry before. On the very rare occasions when it happened, there were always scores of admirers to turn to.

_I suppose there still are. I'm just not interested now. He's changed me…_

He waded out of the water, wringing his hair out, and quickly dressed. Back in the camp, everyone was almost finished packing up to leave. Raine was trying to get Noishe to eat the leftover porridge. Zelos smiled when he saw Lloyd try to save his pet.

_I should make up with him. He tried to apologize at the river; I was stupid not to listen._

His mood lightened as he thought about where the day could end.

_The Lezareno Company might have the zircon at their headquarters; we could stay in Altamira. Or, if they don't have it, we'll go to wherever it is and get it. The only people who could need it are the researchers in Meltokio or Sybak, which means we'll end up _somewhere_ with real beds. And real walls. And if Lloyd's done being mad at me…_

Riding the Rheairds to the abbey Seles was living in, Zelos concentrated on his plans for the young swordsman. It was much more pleasant than thinking about his sister.

Seles treated him as she always had; insulting him and refusing to call him "brother."

_She used to be so cute. Another case of my reputation coming back to hurt me…_

"What do you think?" he said as they left the abbey. He tossed the crimson gem casually from hand to hand. "I'm well-loved, aren't I?"

"She's certainly not very friendly," Lloyd said.

Zelos glanced over at the younger man. "Don't be too hard on her. Our childhood was… not exactly normal."

_Her mother constantly telling her that _she_ should have been Chosen didn't help. If I die, she'll get what she's always wanted…_

"As you left, she said, 'Please take care,'" Colette said quietly.

_Take care? Why does she care?_

"… Oh. Well, anyways, we should get going. To Altamira, right?" Seeing an opening he slung an arm around Lloyd, ignoring the swordsman's squawk of protest. "Let's go, bud! To the Rheairds!"

oOo

The flight to Altamira was quick, but not quick enough for Lloyd.

_I don't get him. I thought he was still mad at me? Or was I mad at him? Or… are we even still fighting? And he calls _me_ irrational!_

_What could he be thinking?_

The redhead caught up to him as they raced through Altamira, claiming the seat next to him on the elemental railway to the company headquarters. He leaned back, hands behind his head, whistling happily.

_How is he in such a good mood?_

Finally, frustrated, Lloyd asked, "What's got you so happy?"

Zelos smiled at him, the same smile the redhead had worn in his dreams.

_Ah! Stop it; this is _not _the time to be thinking of dreams!_

"It's simple, bud. We get to sleep in a real bed tonight. Should be fun."

"What's fun about that?"

Zelos' chuckle sent a shiver down his spine. "I could tell you, but I'm not sure you want to hear it now." The redhead glanced pointedly at the others.

Lloyd blushed. _Is he thinking—_

"If anything interrupts tonight, I'll kill it," the Chosen muttered.

_He is. _Lloyd started to panic. _I don't know what to do! I don't know if I'm ready. What if I don't do it right?_

_Is it okay for us to do this? Colette's still sick, and there's so much to do… And he hasn't even said sorry for any of the stupid things he's said. I think I'm still mad at him for that! I need to keep my head._

In the Lezareno Company offices, Regal showed them to the archives on the second floor. The records were kept carefully organized, and they found the information they needed quickly. Lloyd held the document, looking at it blankly.

_Do I want to sleep with Zelos? Stupid question, of course I do. But… how does he feel about me? I don't want to just be convenient to him—_

"Lloyd!" Sheena got his attention. Everyone was staring at him.

"Sorry." Lloyd glanced over the document in his hands. "The last zircon shipment was…"

The paper was snatched from his hands.

"Well, well. What have we here?" Kuchinawa held the documents triumphantly.

_What? But Vharley and the Pope are finished! Why is he still working against us?_

"Kuchinawa…" Sheena's voice was quiet. "This is about me, isn't it?"

"Of course!" The ninja sneered. "Because of you, my parents and countless members of our village died. The Chief has not awoken from his coma for ten years!"

_He still blames her for that? Sheena was just a child when that happened! How could anyone expect a child to form a pact? We've had enough trouble, and we're all powerful fighters!_

"If I'm the one you hate, let's have a one-on-one duel, as dictated be village custom."

"… Do you really think you can defeat me alone?" Kuchinawa regarded Sheena scornfully. "You do well enough with these outsiders backing you up. You've grown weak."

"I won't fail. Do you accept my challenge?"

"… Very well. Do you want to do it here and now?"

"We'll follow the village custom and fight on the Isle of Decision." Sheena turned to Lloyd. "Is that all right with all of you?"

_She looks so… resolved. I don't think we have the right to stop her._

"… I guess. But we don't have time—"

"Thanks, Lloyd," Sheena said. She turned back to Kuchinawa. "I'll meet you there. I give you my word."

"Then I'll be waiting for you on the Isle of Decision." The ninja turned to leave.

"Wait!" Sheena cried. "Give us back that document."

"This?" Kuchinawa waved the paper in his hand. "It's proof of your promise to fight. You'll get it back when you defeat me."

_No! We need that! Why couldn't I have read it faster?_

Before he could try to take it back, Sheena stepped forward.

"Colette may die if we don't have that! If you need proof of my promise, I'll give you this." She held out a small bell on a red ribbon. Lloyd recognized it immediately as Corrine's bell.

"Sheena, you can't give that up!" Colette tried to stop the Summoner, but Kuchinawa had already taken the bell.

"If you do not come, I will grind this bell to dust," he said. He dropped the document on the floor, and disappeared in a burst of smoke.

"Sheena… I'm sorry," Colette said. "I know how important that was to you."

"It's okay. All I have to do is defeat him. I'm… not going to run away anymore. Anyway, we have to get the zircon." Sheena knelt and picked up the paper. "It says that the last shipment went to the Imperial Research Academy in Sybak."

"Okay," Lloyd said. "Let's get going."

oOo

The last two stops had taken most of the day. When they reached Sybak, the sun was just sinking under the horizon. The story of the angel who protected the Chosen had grown. The researchers were only too happy to give Zelos whatever he required.

_With any luck, Raine will insist everyone get to sleep early, since there's so much to do tomorrow._

Zelos hung back from the rest of the group. There was one small errand he had to take care of before going to the inn. Lloyd had obviously been off-balance all day, and seeing the younger man get flustered whenever he looked at him was unexpectedly fun.

Zelos snuck into the library, and took a seat in a secluded corner.

_Just a little while, and I can get back to Lloyd. I wish Yuan would hurry up._

The air in front of him shimmered, and the blue-haired half-elf appeared.

"Your report, Zelos?"

"You know, that stuff you had me drink burned."

"It was necessary. I want to know where Lloyd is going next."

_If I tell him, will he stop us? _

"We're going to get the last component for the Rune Crest."

Yuan was silent for a long moment. Just when Zelos was starting to think he'd been forgotten, the half-elf spoke. "So you're going to Welgaia. I suppose it can't be helped. We can't have _you_ telling them about Yggdrasill's plan…" He trailed off, lost in thought.

_Of course not. If I tell them, I have to come clean about spying on them, and then I won't be of use to him anymore._

"Lord Yuan? I should get back soon."

"I need you to get them to an information booth in Welgaia. Their curiosity should do the rest. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my lord. Is there anything else?"

"I want to know what Kratos was doing in Heimdall."

Zelos's breath caught in his throat. _Does he know I'm working with Kratos, too?_

"I don't know, Lord Yuan. He didn't see fit to confide in us."

"What did he say?"

"All I heard was: 'There's no time.' And he told us to hurry."

"Very well. Get back to your friends, and don't forget your orders."

"As you wish, sir."

As Zelos left the library, he heard Yuan murmuring to himself.

"Kratos… are you really okay using Lloyd like this?"


End file.
